Pezberry Prompts
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Just some Pezberry prompts, one-shots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

"I´m moving in" Santana said with a small smirk while looking at Rachel.

The small diva couldn´t believe what she was seeing. In the middle of her and Kurt´s apartment, stood Santana Lopez in all her glory.

Rachel and Santana kept looking at each other like they were in trace, and then a tiny smile started to show on the short girl´s face.

Then Rachel ran towards the ex-cheerleader and jumped on her without warning. She locked her legs around the taller girl´s waist and put her arms around her neck, the singer´s face buried into Santana´s neck.

Santana was taken by surprise by the petite girl´s "attack", but thanks to years of cheerleading, she was able to hold Rachel, and keep her balance. One arm around the tiny waist, and her other hand on the back of Rachel´s head, gently stroking soft chocolate brown hair.

"Hey" Santana whispered, her voice huskier than the usual.

"You´re finally here..." Rachel said against the soft skin of Santana´s neck, tightening her hold around it. She couldn´t believe Santana was in New York. Now everything was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana entered the auditorium and just froze. There, in the middle of the stage was Rachel, eyes closed, singing her heart out. The Latina felt like someone had just grabbed her heart and squeezed it. Rachel sounded so broken, her song a telltale of one-side love and rejection. Santana didn´t know how long she stayed there, watching the tiny diva and she was startled when the Jewish girl opened her eyes, staring straight into Santana´s.

Rachel gasped and stopped singing, her heart beating fast as she looked at object of her affection. She wanted to turn around and flee from there. She couldn´t take another rejection, even if Santana hadn´t really rejected her. But since their dance and kiss at Puck´s party two weeks, the taller girl had been avoiding her, ignoring her. She even stopped the insults, it was like the diva didn´t exist.

Santana saw all that hurt emotions passing through Rachel´s eyes and she decided then and there, that she just couldn´t take it anymore; she was going to put an end to it. Then she saw Rachel taking a step back, and with a whisper she said: "Don´t".

Before Rachel could leave the auditorium, Santana walked towards her on the stage. As soon as she was close to the diva, she raised her hand and softly put Rachel´s hair behind her ear. But she didn´t take her hand back. She took a step closer to the small girl, and with the back of her fingers, she first grazed Rachel´s cheek, then gently caressed it.

Rachel caught her breath, and closed her eyes, leaning her face closer to that soft hand. Santana then cupped her angel´s face, and asked Rachel to open her eyes. As soon as their eyes locked, Rachel could see that Santana was finally opening up to her, her emotions swimming into melted chocolate eyes.

"I´m going to kiss you now, ok?" Santana whispered.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded. Santana rubbed her thumb over the diva´s soft and full bottom lip, and leaned down. First she just grazed their lips and then kissed Rachel more firmly, but still softly. With that kiss she tried to tell all the apologies, love and promises she was willing to give Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Purrpickle prompt: It's sophomore year, and Santana's beginning to realize she may not be as straight as she always thought she was… (sorry about the mistakes)**

Santana had her back against her locker, a flirt smile on her lips while Puck leaned on her, one hand on the locker behind her and the other on her waist. He was babbling something about Mario Bros, but she wasn´t really paying attention. She was only putting up with it because she knew she would get a free meal and a warm body underneath her. When he started talking about starts and mushrooms, Santana completely zoned out and on the corner of her eyes she saw Rachel Berry in her full glory. Just last year the short girl were only the plain and annoying Glee captain who Santana wouldn´t give a fuck about. But something changed at the beginning of Junior year that it turned impossible for Santana to keep her eyes from looking at the small girl. Rachel was still annoying as fuck, but she had ditched those awful animal and argyle sweaters, and started wearing tops and blouses that flattered all those hidden curves, and showed enough cleavage to draw Santana´s eyes every single time. And not to mention those sinful small skirts. Santana would bump into Rachel on purpose just to make her drop her books with the excuse of bullying the singer, but everytime Rachel would bend over to collect her things, Santana´s eyes would linger a little too long on her ass and legs.

The Latina´s eyes followed Rachel down the hallway, her eyes trained of the subtly move of the singer´s hip, and licked her lips. As soon as she realized what she was doing, Santana frowned and scoffed. She was straight, she liked dick and it wasn´t a dwarf with long legs that was going to make her doubt it. So this had to stop, and it had to stop now! She harshly pushed Puck out of her way, ignoring his protests and like a girl on a mission, followed her fellow Glee member. When Santana saw Rachel entering the choir room, she hurried and got into the classroom minutes after the other girl. Santana locked the door and turned to look at a confused and somewhat scared Rachel.

"Ok, hobbit, we needs to talk. Sit down and don´t open your big mouth!"

"Santana, what…?"

"Sit down afore I makes you!" Santana glared at the small girl who hurried to sit and then crossed her legs, her skirt rising, showing slight tanned skin. Santana growled when she saw it.

"Don´t cross your legs! I need to focus! Don´t distract me!" the Latina started to pace in front of a confused Rachel "You have to stop this Berry!"

"Stop what?" the diva frowned.

"This!" Santana motioned to the girl´s clothes "You wearing these sexy clothes! I was fucking normal before you decided to dress like a teenage girl and not a 5-year-old. But suddenly I can´t stop thinking about boobs, ass and legs. And what I could do to those boobs, ass and legs. I want to make you scream my name. And that´s not right, because I´m straight, I always dated guys. And one look at you makes me doubt it and I can´t take it anymore. You are making me think that I´m not really straight. You have to stop it like now!" Santana kept pacing around, babbling nervously.

Rachel at first just looked confused, but as soon as realized what all of this was about, she smiled shyly, stood up and walked until she was directly in front of Santana who noticing how close Rachel was, stopped pacing and felt her heart beat faster. The diva then gently held the cheerleader´s face between her hands and pulled her down, softly kissing her lips. When she pulled back, her smile grew seeing the Latina´s widen eyes and the small blush covering her cheeks.

"Pick me at 7 next Saturday, ok?" Rachel said softly almost like a whisper.

Santana could only nod and Rachel squealed happily. She pecked Santana one more time and skipped to the door. Before leaving the room, Rachel looked back and smiled shyly one more time while whispering bye. Santana waved slowly and then felt a small smile forming on her lips. Maybe not being 100% straight wouldn´t be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I´m accepting prompts, if you guys want to send some, go ahead! My preference is Pezberry, but you can send me any Santana/girl prompt and I´ll try my best.**

* * *

**Purrpickle: Pezberry - "I-Is anyone home...?"**

"I-Is anyone home…?" Rachel asked nervously while Santana kissed her neck, pushing her against the front door while trying to open it.

"No… parents…. conference…." Santana said while kissing up Rachel jaw and biting on her earlobe. The diva moaned deeply and tightened her arms around her girlfriend´s neck, her hand massaging softly the back of her neck, driving the cheerleader crazy.

"Good…" the singer panted when she felt the hand of the other girl sneaking under her argyle sweater and grazing her perk breast before squeezing it "Hurry, San… open the door…"

"Calm your tits, you try to open a door while groping your girl´s boob, difficult task…" Santana said tearing her lips from the soft skin of her diva, and finally was able to put the key in the lock, but before she could turn it, the door flew open, making the girls fall on the floor.

Both girls groaned as they hit the floor, especially Rachel as she was under Santana. As soon as they recovered from the fall, the girls looked up just to see an amused Mrs. Lopez looking at them with her eyebrow raised.

"I really hope you girls were only thinking about watching some movies and cuddling while your father and I were at the conference, Santana Maria Lopez!"

"Mami! What… conference… huh?" Santana said confused while Rachel tried to hide her red face against the crook of the girlfriend´s neck.

"I decided not to go with your father. And it was a good thing as you two were about to defile my home."

"Oh, God" Rachel whimpered embarrassed, trying to hide her face even more.

"Now, you two get up and come watch a very interesting documentary about teen pregnancy" the older Latina glared at her daughter and went back to the living room.

Rachel finally came out her hiding spot and frowned confused "Teen… your mother does know we are both girls, right?"

"Don´t apply Logic to the Lopez. She is really convinced that I will find a way so I can get a girl pregnant just to piss her off."

Before Rachel could reply, they heard Mrs. Lopez from the living room.

"And mija! Take your hand from Rachel´s top!"

Both girls slowly looked down and saw that the cheerleader was still groping the small diva´s breast. Rachel squealed mortified, pushing her girlfriend from her with all her strength, making her hit the wall really hard. In the back you could hear Mrs. Lopez´s laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**purrpickle prompt: **Pezberry g!p - Santana can't help it. Every time she sees Rachel in those sinfully short skirts, she has to go… Take care of herself. Only this time, she's at Rachel's house and there's only Rachel's en suite bathroom. But that'll have to do, and she's determined she can get away with it. However, Rachel, concerned about the noises she's hearing, accidentally walks in on her because, as it turns out, Santana, in her haste, forgot to lock the door.

**A/N: **This contains G!P! Don´t like it, don´t read it.

* * *

Santana didn´t know how she got into this situation. Here she was sitting all stiff on the couch of the Berry´s house, while her 6-month girlfriend bended over to look at the lower shelf of a DVD covered wall trying to decide which one to watch. No problem in that, right? Of course not, unless your girlfriend is Rachel Berry, famous for wearing those sinfully short ("too damn short") skirts. Again, no problem right? Actually, you should just sit back and enjoy the show. Not with Santana´s condition. She felt her jeans becoming tighter when Rachel bended a little more so she could reach a DVD that as a little further in the back of the shelf, making her skirt ride up just a bit more. Santana bit her lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping and her hands clenched the couch beneath her. The Cheerio was almost sure that Rachel was torturing her on purpose, as lately their make out sessions became hotter and heavier, but Santana would always stop it before it turned into something more. Rachel would pout at her and Santana would wipe it from her face with a lovely kiss and a caress on the cheek, melting Rachel in the process. And then she would bolt from wherever she was (usually Rachel´s house), to take care of her "problem", stating her mother was waiting her or that she had some one last minute secret Cheerio practice. It´s not that she didn´t want to make love to Rachel, it´s just she was afraid of what her girlfriend would say about the extra appendage she has been keeping secret from Rachel all this time they´ve been together.

Santana whimpered when she caught a glimpse of the diva´s white panties and brought a cushion to her lap so she could hide her growing erection. Rachel, hearing her cheerleader, looked over her shoulder, blushing and biting gently her bottom lip. She knew what she was doing. She was ready to get more intimate with Santana, maybe not sex per se, but she wanted more than make out, like touching each other over clothes or even oral. And she knew Santana wanted it too, but something was holding her back, and Rachel was nothing but determined to make it happen, so she has been teasing Santana the last week with the shortest skirts she owned.

Rachel put a lock of hair behind her ears, and asked in a low voice "Are you ok, San?"

Santana couldn´t take it anymore and was only able to say 'bathroom' before bolting to Rachel´s room. As soon as she got to the bathroom, she unzipped her jeans and freed her hard rock member, not even bothering to lock the door. The cheerleader sighed with relief and started stroking her penis vigorously while imagining her girlfriend in her skirt, knee-high stockings, red pumps and nothing else. She was so out of the world with pleasure that she didn´t hear Rachel calling her name and the door opening slowly. She only stopped when she heard a gasp coming from somewhere in the bathroom and when she opened her eyes she saw Rachel looking at her with eyes wide open and a hand covering her mouth. Santana felt her heart clenching and her eyes watering. The Latina quickly tried to tuck herself again inside her jeans, wincing as she was still hard.

"Rachel… this… I…" Santana tried to explain, feeling humiliated and scared of what Rachel would say.

The Cheerio´s voice broke the trance Rachel seemed to be and when the singer saw the pained expression on her girlfriend´s face it was like someone was squeezing her heart. The diva walked slowly towards the other girl and when she was in front of her, she lift one finger silencing Santana, while the other hand cupped her cheek, stroking it softly.

"That´s why you were afraid of me touching you?" Rachel whispered gently, a small smile on her lips. When Santana just turned her head, avoiding eye contact, Rachel forced her face to look back at her "That´s why?" she asked again and this time Santana nodded shortly.

"You silly girl" Rachel smiled and tenderly kissed Santana´s lips "Do you really think I care about it?"

"I´m a freak, Rachel" Santana whispered ashamed.

"You´re not! Never call you this again, Santana Lopez!" Rachel said firmly "If you really think I love you just because of your intimate parts, you´re deadly wrong! I love you because of this" Rachel touched her girlfriend´s heart.

"You love me?" Santana asked uncertainly and in the back of her mind she scolded herself for being so vulnerable, even if it was in front of Rachel, but usually she was the strong, protective one.

"With all my heart" Rachel then leaned up and kissed Santana softly first, but the embrace quickly escalated and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Santana broke the kiss and started showering the diva´s neck with open mouth kisses, grazing her teeth against the over sensitive skin. Rachel moaned and with one hand she brought Santana closer to her, while sliding the other till she brushed it over Santana´s hard member. She stroked it a few more times before starting opening her girl´s jeans again, so she could have easy access to cheerleader´s penis. Santana torn her mouth from Rachel´s neck and pressed their forehead together.

"Rae…?" the cheerleader panted while trying to open her yes and focus on her girlfriend, but finding it extremely difficult as Rachel now caressed her from inside her pants "You… you don´t h-have to…" the raven haired beauty gasped when the diva squeezed her softly.

"I want to San…I´m not… I´m not ready to have sex yet, but I want to make you feel good… please" Rachel said in a mix of innocence and seduction which was enough to almost make Santana cum right there. The taller girl kept looking at her girlfriend and when she saw how determined she was to make her feel good, Santana softly kissed her and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of that small and soft hand stroking her gently.

Rachel massaged the cheerleader´s member a few more time and then curiosity got the best of her and she finally looked down so she could really see it. And she wasn´t disappointed. She wouldn´t say it was huge, well she didn´t have any experience before to know what could be considered huge, but she thought it was a perfect size, around 6 ½ inches. But it was thick and it was standing there proud in all its glory. The diva felt her mouth watering and she couldn´t wait anymore, she dropped on her knees and gave a long lick from the bottom to the head.

Santana opened her eyes surprised when she felt something wet on her member and when she looked down, she was presented with Rachel licking and kissing the head while looking at her "innocently" with those big chocolate eyes. Santana moaned loudly and closed her hands into fists, but kept looking at her girl, the sight too damn sexy to miss. The tiny girl licked all the length one more time, delivering open mouth kisses all over it, then licked the pre-cum from the head. Rachel closed her, moaning as she tasted her girlfriend´s essence for the first time, and she didn´t know if she had tasted anything better before. She then opened her mouth and finally sucked Santana, first on the head, while her hands worked on the rest of the member.

"God, Rachel!" the Cheerio had to lean against the sink as she felt Rachel´s hot and soft mouth around her, sucking and massaging her member with her tongue. Santana caressed her amazing girl´s cheek before taking her hand to Rachel´s head, stroking her hair. She had to gather all her strengths not to grab Rachel´s head and force her to swallow her cock.

Rachel realized what Santana really wanted and she took a deep breath before opening her mouth a little wider and took more of her girlfriend´s delicious member. She kept doing that until she had all of Santana´s in her mouth.

"Baby, that´s so good. God… your mouth is delicious, Rae…" Santana moaned. Feeling Rachel´s mouth around her like that was like heaven.

The diva thanked her lack of gaging reflex and pulled back a little, just to go all way down again. Her head going up down, alternating between a slow and fast pace, driving Santana crazy. She finally released the cock, her mouth making a low 'pop' sound. She locked eyes with Santana, smiling at her and then brushed her wet lips over Santana´s cock til she got back to the head, capturing it again, sucking it hard before swallow half of it.

"Babe… babe.. I´m gonna cum, oh God…fuck!" the cheerleader couldn´t hold anymore, she felt her balls tighten and when Rachel squeezed the base of her member, she finally let it go.

She tried to pull back from Rachel, but the girl grabbed her ass, bringing her close while she poured thick white cum into her girlfriend´s mouth. It was so much that, some spilled over her chin. Rachel cleaned the member with her mouth and tucked it back inside Santana´s jeans. She kissed her girlfriend´s quivering stomach and got up. The Cheerio was panting heavily and her white tank top was wet because she was sweating a little. Santana looked at her with half closed eyes and saw the cum that was running down Rachel´s chin. She wipe it with her thumb, bringing it close to Rachel´s lips.

"You missed some…" she whispered, groaning softly as Rachel first licked her thumb, just to wrap her lips around it, sucking softly, all the time looking straight it her eyes "Fuck, babe! You´re so sexy!"

Rachel released the thumb and kissed Santana who moaned as she tasted herself on her girl´s mouth. As they broke the kiss, Santana, wrapped her arms around Rachel´s waist, bringing her closer.

"Babe, you were amazing. Where did you learn all of it?"

Rachel felt her cheeks burning and she looked down, mumbling something that Santana just couldn´t understand.

"Say again, babe?" Santana put her hand under the singer´s chin and raised her head.

"I watched some porn…" she whispered and blushed even more, hiding her face into Santana´s neck. Santana couldn´t help but laugh at aloud. Her girl was simply adorable.

"Baby girl, you just gave me a head and you are blushing because you saw some porn?" the cheerleader teased the other girl.

"You're insufferable, Santana Lopez!" Rachel slapped the taller girl on the shoulder and pulled away from the embrace, but Santana grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back against her body.

"Hey… thank you" she whispered against softly lips.

"San…" Rachel brushed her nose against Santana´s, her arms wrapping around her neck.

"Not because of what you just did, you know… well, because of that too, it was mind blowing babe… but for accepting me for as I am…"

"San…" Rachel grabbed Santana´s face with both hands and locked eyes with her "I don´t care San. I don´t love just some parts of you, I love ALL of you. One thing doesn´t define who you are, baby. You are still Santana Lopez, the lovingly badass with big heart that I feel for. I love you so much. And nothing, you hear me, nothing will change that."

Santana gave lovingly smile just reserved for Rachel and brought their mouth together for a brief, but passionate kiss. They smiled at each other, and then Santana brought her hand under Rachel´s skirt, both moaning loudly as her fingers made contact with soaking panties.

"I love you too babe. But I think now it´s time to repay you. Would you like that, baby girl?" Santana asked, while rubbing Rachel´s hot center over her panties. The diva could just nod, biting her lower lips.

Santana kissed her one more time and took Rachel in her arms, bride style. The diva wrapped her arms around the taller girl´s neck, feeling even more turned on by her girl´s demonstration of strength. The cheerleader left the bathroom, taking both of them to the diva´s bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Barbecue**

Santana felt her mouth watering. New Direction had decided to make a barbecue to celebrate their Reginal victory. So, at the moment, the 12 members was gathered at Puck´s house surrounded by friends, music and food, lots of food. She looked at her plate at the growing pile of bacon, sausage and all types of meat. She must have died and gone to heaven. Oh, how she missed those juicy and tender piece of paradise. The Cheerio stabbed as much food as she could with her fork and shoved everything into her mouth, moaning as the flavor hit her taste buds. Ignoring the glares she felt beside her, Santana kept eating like it as the last food on Earth, not even pausing to take a breathe.

"Really, Santana? Besides eating like a cannibal, do you have to behave such like a cavewoman? And do you know how they treat those poor animais?" Rachel huffed beside her girlfriend.

Santana turned her head slowly to look at her girl, her cheeks puffed because of the amount of food she was able to put inside her mouth. The cheerleader finished chewing and swalloed with difficult.

"Baby, you know I love you right? You know I would do anything for you. I even made peace with Finn, Artie and Sam, and now we are all buddies and everything, but you´ve been depriving me from my meat for a whole twoo weeks now, so please, please, let me enjoy it, or I will go crazy."

Rachel ignored whatever Santana was saying and kept looking at her and her plate as if she had murdered her own parents. Santana sighed and slided closer to her tiny diva, one hand taking Rachel´s and the other covering her cheek, making Rachel look at her.

"Hey. Don´t make this face. As much as angry Rachel is a big turn on, I prefer smily Rachel. She is much much sexier. And Baby, I love me some meat, but when it comes to you I´m totally vegan, if you know what I mean… vegan tacos" Santana gave a perveted smirk while Rachel just looked horrifed and slapped her on the arm.

"Santana! Must you be so vulgar?"

"Relax baby!" Santana laughed and put and arm around the diva´s waist bringing her close. And if it makes you happy, I can eat some salad with this carnage I have on plate, ok?"

Rachel couldn´t help, but let a small smile appear on her lips. In her own way, Santana was being her sweet self. She just nodded and snuggled more against Santana´s side.

"Also, I may have bought your favorite vegan ice cream flavor, as I know you were so worried about making all those vegan food that you could eat, and hoping people would at least try, that you forgot about the dessert" the Cheerio saidproudly as she heard the happy and lovely squeal coming from her euqally happy and lovely girlfriend.

Santana thinking she deserved a reward for being such a badass girlfriend, she leaned down, bringing her lips to meet Rachel´s. But before their lips could touch, she fel a small hand covering her mouth.

"Not before you brush your teeth" Rachel said seriously, and then kissed her own hand that was covering Santana´s lips "You will have to make do with just this.

Santana blinked confused, but then chuckled. Her girlfriend was so annoying and cute at the same time, but Santana wouldn´t want her any other day. The Cheerio turned back to her forgotten plate, again shoving a big amount of meat into her mouth, enjoying it a great more now that she had her girl´s blessing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the mistakes... I didn´t read it again... I feel lazy. Also this was supposed to be a drabble, but turned into a two-shot.**

* * *

Rachel sat in her dressing room just putting the final touches to her make-up. It was her company final presentation in New York before they set off for a world tour.

It was her first year as the leading ballerina and she couldn´t be prouder of herself. At the young age of 21 years old, she was already considered one of the greatest ballerinas of all the times. She had a brilliant career in front of her and was considered the princess of The New York City Ballet.

But the funny thing was that she had never considered becoming a ballerina until she was 16 years old. She had dreamed about Broadway since she was 3 and saw Funny Girl for the first time. It was love at the first sight.

Her fathers, Broadway enthusiasts themselves, couldn´t be happier that their little girl showed such interest to something they were so passionate about. So the next day, little Rachel found herself enrolled in several different classes, singing, ballet, piano, acting.

So for the next 13 years, Rachel Berry dedicated her life to only one thing: Broadway. That´s until one day, during one of her ballet recital when she was 16, a member of NYC Ballet, visiting family in Lima, spotted her and saw so much potential in her that he invited her to join the company and study under his wing as his protégée.

Rachel talked to her parents and all three of them thought it was an opportunity that she just couldn´t pass and it surely would help her with Broadway. However, at the first week in New York and company, it was like she was seeing Ballet for the first time in her life and fell completely in love with it. Even more than her dream of singing on a stage.

Looking at herself right now, Rachel knew it was the best decision of her life. Of course it wasn´t easy and she had to endure long rehearsal hours, injuries, pains and tears, but it was also so gratifying when she saw and heard all those people giving her standing ovation.

The ballerina was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She turned in time to see Kurt, one of her cast mates, putting just his head inside the room.

"Your stalker is here" he grinned when Rachel scowled at him.

"She´s not a stalker. She is just someone that knows how to appreciate the fine arts…"

"For two weeks? You know Rachel…it looks like someone is charmed by said stalker…" Kurt raised his eyebrow, amused by his friend´s urge to defend the stranger.

"Don´t you have a better place to be? I need to finish getting ready" the young girl huffed as she turned back to her mirror. Kurt chuckled but decided to leave her alone, for now.

Santana sighted and put her hand over her heart, trying to calm it down. Her heart always seemed to beat faster everytime her stalker, as Kurt so lovingly called the girl, was mentioned or when she saw the girl in the audience.

It started two weeks ago, the exactly day her company opened a 14-day show. She had seen the girl the first time she had come to watch the show. Rachel always liked to peek at the audience before the curtains opened. So she had just looked through a small gasp at the curtain when she saw two girls entering and walking towards one of the front rows. Nothing unusual, but what called her attention was that they were bickering. Well, the short-haired blonde girl seemed to be bickering while the brunette just smiled lazily at her friend and ignored her.

Rachel was able to read some words from the blonde´s lips and she got to the conclusion that she was complaining about her friend´s choice of wardrobe. And that´s when the ballerina finally paid attention to the tanned girl´s attire. She was wearing torn washed jeans with a red plaid shirt opened over a white tank top topped with a pair of dirty converses. Rachel could see why the blonde girl seemed so frustrated, that wasn´t an outfit for the ballet.

Rachel kept her eyes on the brunette, looking at her dreadlocks being held by a piece of leather strap and the light reflecting on her lip ring. Rachel usually wouldn´t even look twice at someone like her, but the girl style fit her, making her more beautiful than she already was.

Rachel couldn´t stop thinking about the girl when she returned to her dressing room. With was strange as she wouldn´t give a person like her the time of her day, but there was something.

When Rachel finally got to the stage for her first scene, she discretely looked at the audience and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes locked into soft brown ones that looked at her with awe. During the entire show the girl didn´t take her eyes from the leading ballerina, her lips still showing that lazy smile she portrayed earlier.

Imagine her surprise when Rachel saw that on the next day there was the girl again sitting on the front rows, still in her casual clothes and smiling lazily at her. And it repeated for the long of the two-week presentation. And at each passing day Rachel felt herself more and more curious about the girl with dreadlocks. So Rachel found herself searching for the other girl in the audience and unconsciously locking their gaze for a few seconds.

Unfortunately, Rachel never had the chance to talk to her, as she would leave the theater just after the final bow, so by the time Rachel finished getting herself ready to go home, the tanned girl had already gone. The ballerina couldn´t help, but feel disappointed.

Rachel sighted once more, hoping that today she could catch the girl before she disappeared, she couldn´t bear the idea of missing this last chance of talking to her, thanking her for the support. The ballerina got up and left the room. She went to the red curtains and opened it slightly and there she was. The girl wearing the same washed jeans she wore for the first evening and some long sleeved button up shirt that it was opened showing a band t-shirt. She was already seated, more slouching on the chair, and she once more had the same lazy smile on her lips.

Rachel breathed deeply and went to her mark. When the curtains opened, she felt she had never danced like this before. And once more both pair of brown eyes met, Rachel trying to ask the girl to stay. That she wanted to meet her, and by the girl´s expression Rachel knew she had understood the message.

As Rachel bowed for the last time and the curtains closed, she hurried backstage, not even bothering to changing her clothes and cleaning her make-up. When she got to the audience and looked around, she was disappointed to find the girl nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel didn´t know when Santana was able to convince her. She was suspicious that it was between Santana going down on her on top of the kitchen table or fucking her from behind with their pink strapon while she was bent over their brand new pleather couch.

But here she was, in front of Kurt´s house for his Annual Halloween Party, dressed in a very tight black and red catsuit topped with a jester hat while Santana proudly wore her Poison Ivy costume.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **A warning, this contains G!P Santana. I wrote it with **flightlessbird-emu** on tumblr.

* * *

Santana is lying down on her king size bed with just an open buttoned plaid shirt and a white boxer. Rachel opens the door of the house, using the keys Santana has given her and sees her girlfriend sleeping on her back, those round and luscious breasts going up and down with every breath. She smiles mischievously and strips quickly and lies down on top of Santana who automatically wraps her arms around Rachel´s little body and unconsciously kisses her back. Rachel still on top of Santana, slides her girlfriend´s boxer down releasing her hard boner.

Rachel is already dripping wet with only the kisses and sight of Santana´s dick, and she touches herself, gathering her juices in her hand and using it as lube to give Santana a really slow handjob, waking her up little by little.

Santana is smiling and moaning in her sleep, Rachel watching her because she will never quite know how Santana is both adorable and so fucking hot at the same time but then Santana cums and that wakes her up and she just sits up a little, raises an eyebrow at Rachel and pulls her back on top of her kissing her, softly groping her ass before rolling them over and telling Rachel it was her turn.

Rachel giggles because of the abrupt move, but it soon turns into a seductively smile, a lustful look on her eyes. She bites the bottom lip and she feels Santana still hard cock rubbing against her folds and she bucks her hips wanting to get more friction. She brings her hands to Santana hair and unties the leather strap and her dreadlocks fall over her shoulder, forming a curtain around them. Rachel tangles her fingers on Santana´s hair and brings her head down, crashing their lips together, both moaning as they feel their tongues battling against each other.

Rachel is the first to break the kiss, pulling Santana´s lip ring gently with her teeth. She bites Santana´s chin and kisses along her jaw until her lips are over her ear and she whispers how much she wants Santana to fuck her from behind.

Santana feels her cock twitching due to her girlfriend´s words and not warning Rachel, she turns the tiny body over, but instead of getting her on all four, Santana lies Rachel down on the mattress, stomach down and her hands spread Rachel´s butt cheeks, revealing a pink glistering and shaved pussy. Santana licks her lips and dives into such treasure, drinking from it like she´s been thirsty for days. Santana licks Rachel´s folds, parting them, sucking and softly biting her clit, and circling her entrance before bringing her tongue and teasing her pink asshole, while Rachel writhes and squirms, her girlfriend´s loving and sexy touches driving her crazy.

Santana puts her right hand over Rachel´s hips, holding her down, massaging her body, calming her down, before kneeling over Rachel´s body, her legs on each side of the small girl´s. She lies down on top of Rachel, being careful not to put all her weight on her and once more she spreads Rachel´s ass, rubbing her hard shaft over dripping folds, and engorged clit, every once in a while, circling her asshole, before going back to her already pulsating pussy.

Santana finally takes pity on her girlfriend and slowly slides her member inside, both girls moaning. Rachel loves being filled by her lover; it always makes her complete, so full. And Santana loves being inside her girl, feeling her warm and wet walls surrounding her, pulling her deeper and deeper. It was like they were made to fit perfectly together, like they were made exactly for each other.

Santana pushes a little more inside Rachel and growls. Her girlfriend has always been really tight, no matter how many times they made love before, but this position gives her the feeling Rachel is much tighter and Santana asks herself why they have never tried it before.

Finally she is all inside the other girl and she puts her arms on each side of Rachel, bracing herself to not fall on top of the tiny girl and her hips thrusting hard and slow against Rachel´s ass.

Rachel gasps and her hands curl around the pillow, thrusting her ass back into Santana. Rachel had her share of lovers, but no one had made her feel like the girl on top of her. Santana knows her body, knows what makes her scream and what makes her whimper in pleasure. The artist has her body mapped out in her mind, hands and lips, but even then she is always trying to find something new so they could enjoy. There is no single time where she doesn't feel loved when Santana touches her.

The tattooed girl keeps the same hard and slow thrusting rhythm and when Rachel begs for more, Santana smirks mischievously and brings her left hand to Rachel who licks Santana´s thumb eagerly before her girlfriend takes it back and rubs it over the pink puckered hole, before sliding inside knuckle deep.

Rachel bites the pillow below her head and raises her ass just a little bit. She has never been filled in both holes at the same time and she just wants to feel it more and more. Her hips moving now frantically, coaching Santana to increase her pace as Rachel can´t wait anymore, she has to cum. Santana takes her thumb from Rachel´s ass so she can grab her girl´s hips with both hands and push harder. Rachel whimpers because of the lost feeling, but it soon becomes loud moans as her girlfriend increases her speed and lowers her body over hers, Santana´s pierced nipples rubbing against her back, turning her on even more, and her juices dripping down her legs and staining the black sheets under her.

The artist brings one hand around Rachel waist, rubbing and pinching her throbbing clit while she kisses and bites the two small music notes on Rachel´s shoulder and that is enough to bring the shorter girl to the edge. She screams Santana´s name and trembles, letting her body fall the short distance to the mattress. Santana keeps thrusting and when she feels her own release she asks Rachel if she wants her to come inside her or on her ass and back, which Rachel is barely able to answer she wants Santana inside her, she wants to feel her hot and thick cum inside her.

With one last push, Santana squirts thick ropes of her cum inside her girlfriend, who comes one more time as she feels Santana´s essence filling her so deep and her walls one more contracting around the thick cock inside her, milking every last drop of Santana´s cum.

Santana lets her body fall on top of Rachel´s, being careful not to hurt her. She slides out of her girlfriend´s hot pussy, both groaning because of the lost contact and Santana watches their mixed juices dripping from Rachel´s pink and now swollen pussy. She brings her finger, sliding it through the folds and laughs a little when Rachel squirms under her, whimpering she can take no more, she is too sensitive down there.

The artist then brushes her lips against Rachel´s neck, kissing down her back, to her small back and places two small kisses on each butt cheek, before lying her head on the round muscles. Rachel chuckles and yawns. She tells Santana to come back up so they can cuddle and take a nap, but the girl just shakes her head stubbornly and tells her lover she is very comfy, thank you very much, and bites Rachel´s left cheek.

Rachel squeals and turns around prompting a pout from her girlfriend as she loses the comforting of her favorite pillow, but soon she forgets all about it, and positions herself again between Rachel´s legs, her head on her stomach and arms around her waist. She kisses Rachel´s belly button and soon is sleeping. Rachel smiles at the sexy and adorable woman into her arms and as she is falling asleep she is glad she decided to follow her heart.


End file.
